star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Meteora Butterfly
Panna Ohydzka, prawdziwe nazwisko Meteora Butterfly — była dyrektorka Poprawczaka św. Olgi dla Krnąbrnych Księżniczek. Córka Eclipsy Butterfly i Globgora Wygląd Meteora Butterfly dość ma krótkie, kręcone włosy przypominające watę oraz podłużne, pomalowane oczy i jasnoróżową szminkę. Nosi suknię w stylu epoki wiktoriańskiej w kolorze fioletowym. Ma pieprzyka na prawym policzku i szpiczasty nos. Kiedy zostaje pokonana lub stresuje się, jej znaczki zmieniają się zależnie od nastroju. W odcinku "Monster Bash" Ohydzka po przemianie w pół-potwora posiada jedną rękę potwora, a jej oczy mają kolor żółty. Ma też szpiczaste uszy. Pod koniec odcinka "Monster Bash" zyskuje kilka cech charakterystycznych dla potworów: żółte oczy, ostre zęby, spiczaste uszy i łuskowate lewe ramię. W "Skooled!", Staje się jeszcze bardziej potworna: nieco bardziej chuda, krótkie czarne rogi, wąskie źrenice z jasnożółtymi plamkami, czerwonawe przedramiona i nogi z ciemnoczerwonymi paskami tygrysa i cienki czerwony ogon. Jej gęste, białe, kręcone włosy również wydłużają się, teraz sięgając do talii i eliminując szare boki, a sukienka jest wystrzępiona. W młodości jej włosy wydawały się bladofioletowe. Historia Wczesne życie Ohydzka była córką Eclipsy Butterfly i jej męża potwora, którzy nadali jej imię Meteora. Były mąż Eclipsy - król Mewni - nie chciał mieć z hybrydą nic wspólnego, więc zamienił ją ze zwykłą wieśniaczką, która została następną królową. Meteora wychowywała się w Świątyni Potworów. Miała tam swój własny pokój z wyposażeniem. Nie znamy jej dalszego losu, ale wiemy, że ogłoszono ją najbardziej poszukiwanym potworem w historii Mewni. Wydarzenia z serialu left|thumb Pannę Ohydzką pierwszy raz w serialu widzimy w odcinku "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses". Jest dyrektorką Poprawczaka św. Olgi dla Krnąbrnych Księżniczek i kieruje nim według swoich bardzo surowych zasad. Wszystkie księżniczki są przez nią gnębione i zmuszane do uczenia się manier i posłuszeństwa. Kiedy w jej placówce pojawiają się Star i Marco, Ohydzka jest bardzo niezadowolona ich łamaniem zasad. Próbuje ich złapać po całym poprawczaku, lecz oboje uciekają z Końską Głową. Po wszystkim kobieta znajduje spinkę, która wypadła Marco podczas ucieczki i dowiaduje się, że pochodzi z Ziemi. left|thumb W odcinku "Gift of the Card" panna Ohydzka i Geminus mieszkają w starej, zniszczonej rezydencji, gdyż kobieta została wyrzucona z poprawczaka przez księżniczki. Odwiedza ją Rasticore, którego sprowadziła, by złapał dla niej Marco i Star. Gdy okazuje się, że jaszczur poległ, widząc jego uciętą rękę, Ohydzka jest załamana. thumb W "Heinous" Ohydzka wraz z resztą odwiedza dom Diazów. Pani i pan Diaz przyjmują ją do środka i rozmawiają o problemach, które ich syn jej spowodował. Negocjują ze sobą o karze dla Marca, a ten w końcu decyduje się, że po prostu przeprosi. Panna Ohydzka zgadza się na ten układ, ale rozkazuje Geminusowi wszystko nagrać. Mimo, że chłopak ustawił swoją wypowiedź, by nie zniszczyć ducha walki w księżniczkach, kobieta niczego nie zauważa i jest zachwycona. Udaje się z powrotem do samochodu i odlatuje. left|thumb W odcinku "Princess Turdina" panna Ohydzka pojawia się w poprawczaku, podczas występu Marca na scenie. Demaskuje go i wyjawia, że w rzeczywistości nie jest księżniczką, lecz chłopcem. Księżniczki są oburzone, ale stwierdzają, że nie ma to znaczenia. Tymczasem Ohydzka wyznaje, że są jej potrzebne, a one potrzebują jej. Księżniczki jednak atakują jej samochód i zmuszają ją do ponownego odejścia. Okazuje się, że kobieta porwała księżniczkę Smooshy i odebrała jej energię przekazując ją sobie za pomocą maszyny. thumb W "Monster Bash" Ohydzka planuje kolejny skok na Marca, by go porwać. Gdy wpada do Świątyni Potworów, a Geminus i Rasticore ich łapią, podłączają chłopaka do maszyny i puszczają kasetę Ohydzkiej. Kobieta chce odebrać mu jego energię, jednak dźwignia maszyny się zacięła. Nagle jej policzki zaczynają świecić i otwierają pokój w świątyni. Wchodzi do niego i rozpoznaje swój pokój z dzieciństwa. left|thumb Przypominają się jej wszystkie wspomnienia. Wszyscy nie wiedzą co się dzieje, oprócz Miny, która spodziewała się jej tutaj. Ohydzka wyjawia, że w rzeczywistości ma na imię Meteora, a wojowniczka chce ją zaatakować, gdyż jest pół potworem. Star jednak się z tym nie zgadza i walczy z Miną, a Meteora z resztą ucieka. Charakter Kiedy panna Ohydzka była dyrektorką Poprawczaku św. Olgi dla Krnąbrnych Księżniczek, bardzo ściśle trzymała się zasad i nie zezwalała księżniczkom na jakąkolwiek rozrywkę. Sama też próbuje być idealna i panikuje, gdy wymówi jakieś słowo niepoprawnie. Gdy traci posadę dyrektorki, kobieta pragnie za wszelką cenę dorwać księżniczkę Marco, próbując na różne sposoby. Jest bardzo uparta i łatwo się denerwuje. Zwykle zachowuje się surowo wobec Geminusa, ale jest bardzo troskliwa i przyjazna dla Rasticore'a. Traktuje go wręcz jak jej dziecko. Po przypadkowym odnalezieniu jej pokoju z dzieciństwa, Ohydzka przypomina sobie swoje przeszłe życie, a tym samym swoich rodziców i pochodzenie. Od tego czasu po ucieczce Świątyni Potworów, nalega, by Geminus zwracał się do niej "Meteora". Relacje Geminus Geminus jest służącym panny Ohydzkiej. Jest on wobec niej bardzo lojalny i zawsze dotrzymuje jej towarzystwa. Mimo, że jego pani bywa dla niego niezbyt miła, nieustannie pomaga jej w najróżniejszych planach. W odcinku "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses" Geminus jest jedną z ważniejszych osób w poprawczaku, ponieważ przyjmuje on księżniczki i kieruje nimi w poszczególnych krokach. Oznacza to, że mimo wielu jego niedoskonałości, panna Ohydzka ufa mu. Służący jest bardzo często nieporadny, co doprowadza jego panią do szału i zdecydowanie większe przywiązanie okazuje ona Rasticore'owi. Rasticore Panna Ohydzka wzywa do siebie Rasticore'a w odcinku "Gift of the Card", aby przyprowadził do niej Marco. Ufa mu i bardzo na nim polega. Gdy okazuje się, że jej wysłannik poległ, jest bardzo niezadowolona. Widzimy później, że zostało po nim ramię, które powoli odrasta. W tym czasie Ohydzka wykazuje duże przywiązanie do Rasticore'a i traktuje go niemal jak dziecko. Troszczy się o niego i wciąż na nim polega. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *W odcinku "Monster Bash" zostaje potwierdzone, że panna Ohydzka należy do rodziny Butterfly, jest córką Eclipsy Butterfly i ma na imię Meteora. **Nazewnictwo dzieci w tej rodzinie jest takie samo przy Ohydzkiej, jak innych członkach rodziny. *To jedyna hybryda człowieka i potwora, która jest znana w rodzinie Butterfly. *Ohydzka jest najdłużej żyjącym członkiem rodziny Butterfly, który przeżył bez zostania skrystalizowanym. *Mimo, iż Ohydzka wiedziała, że Marco jest chłopcem, wciąż zwracała się do niego w formie żeńskiej, a do jego rodziców jakby byli królem i królową. *Książka Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension potwierdziła nam, że Ohydzka jest międzywymiarowym poszukiwanym zbiegiem. Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Postaci z innego wymiaru